Moving On
by Saiya-jin Hunter
Summary: Vegeta's death turns out to have an impact on everybody. Bulma is crushed and goes to Goku for support. When she starts to spend more time with him she get's to know him better. It's better than it sounds.
1. The Funeral

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. It is property of Akira Toryama, Funimation and so on. I am making no money off of this and even if I was I wouldn't be dumb enough to say so. Maybe I'm naive but I don't see why anyone would want to pay me for this

Authors Notes: Ok, this is an attempted DBZ fic I wrote a long time ago.Well today I was going through my computer deleting files I didn't want and then I came across this. Since I have never made it past chapter 2 of any fan fiction I decided that if I posted this I would be forced to finish. It probably wouldn't be to bad if I got reviews and stuff. Because then I at least know that people don't think this is a piece of crap. Which it might be...

Basically in this fic Vegeta dies and Bulma is depressed for a while and she needs friendly advice and stuff. So she goes to Goku. After a while she gets to know Goku better, and then she realizes she like his personality better than she thought...

Also, I'm not sure if it deserves a PG-13 rating. But it might get a little messed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Vegeta's funeral and Bulma was silently crying as they lowered Vegeta's coffin into the earth. Goku sadly watched as one of his best friends had left and wasn't coming back. They had tried to bring him back with the Dragon Balls, but for some reason Shenlong couldn't do it. Bulma had been heartbroken. She had lost the only person that she had ever loved. Sure, Vegeta could be an ass, but Bulma knew that the one everyone saw during the day wasn't Vegeta. Bulma had seen the real Vegeta when he had given his heart to her and opened himself up to her. To Bulma, the arrogant Prince that had a bad temper and cared for no one but himself, was just a mask, just something he used to hide that he really was compassionate and cared for her. If it hadn't have been for the fact that Vegeta had been growing up told that emotions were nothing more then a weakness that had to be destroyed. No one else got to see the _real_ Vegeta that Bulma knew. As they lowered the body into the ground Bulma's stream of tears increased. Goku's eyes watered but he was able to hold back his tears. Even Krillen, Yamcha and #18 had come to pay their respect. Juuhachigou had stood stiff and solemn. As an android she was incapable of crying, but she felt the same pain and emotion that everyone else felt. Bulma's light crying had turned in to a weeping and they covered Vegeta's coffin with dirt. Everyone thought the death of Vegeta would be a day of celebration and relief, but it was far from that. They had finished burying Vegeta and Yamcha had silently placed a white flower over his grave. Goku, Krillen and #18 had done the same, as did Bulma. The cold air was silent, the clouds in the gray sky didn't even stir. The only sound that could be heard was priests grief words. Everyone remained silent through the whole thing. In the end they all took turns saying something about Vegeta. They were all respectful, but sometimes they would relive something that happened with Vegeta and they would crack a smile, but it would only last a moment or two. When it was over Bulma and the others remained in their spot for ten minutes before even blinking. Everyone else left and said a few words of comfort for Bulma, but to her they didn't mean anything. They couldn't believe it, the almighty Saiya-jin prince was gone. No one expected Vegeta to live forever, but they never could imagine this. 18 was the first to move. She offered her sympathy to Bulma and gave Bulma a shoulder to cry on. Everyone offered their help. They had tried, but this was going effect Bulma for a while(can you blame her?). The only person who could really help was Goku. He had a feeling of what it was like to have your mate leave you. Chichi had left him because she said she needed to be with a human, someone of her own kind, not some alien that had been sent to this planet to destroy it. Goku hadn't even gone after her. Her love for him had died, not even a Super Saiya-jin could change that. Goku had given her a hug and gave her some of the most comforting words he could think of. 

"Thank you Goku." Bulma said with her eyes red and puffed. 

"And if you want to talk, my door is always open to you." Goku said. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and slowly walked away. Bulma remained there for a while u.til she slowly turned her back to the grave and went to back to Capsule Corp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Real happy happy joy joy huh? God I wish I could write better. Keep in mind this was written a year ago and this was one of my first fics. Later chapters will be better. This isn't the romance part yet (obviously). Please review.


	2. Cause of Death

****

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. In this chapter it explains why Vegeta died. Then towards the end she goes to Goku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day came, and Bulma didn't wake up to the sound of the alarm clock going _beep, beep, beep_, but by the warm sunshine flooding through the windows filling her room with sunlight. 

But on the inside there was no warmth or sunshine for Bulma. There was no new day with another start. Inside it was cold and lonely, and it was as bad as the day before. 

She didn't stay there to savor the feeling of sunshine and the sweet morning air, as she did every morning. She got up, and tried to get Vegeta out of her mind. 

As she walked down the hall, a robot came down beeping to tidy up the room. The house was empty. Bra was with Pan a Gohan's house. Bulma wasn't emotionally stable enough to take care of her daughter. Trunks was also taking a leaf of absence from work. He was crushed as well. 

To Trunks, his father had always been the most powerful person in the universe. He always had the idea that Vegeta was invincible. Even though hr grew more sense, he never really could grasp the idea that his father would one day die. 

He didn't go to the funeral with everyone else. He grieved over the absence of his father after everyone left.

Bulma trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table. Another robot came in and was about to start preparing breakfast when Bulma stopped it.

"It's ok. I'm not really hungry anyway." Bulma said with her chin resting on her folded arms. The robot turned around and left. She didn't have an appetite and if she did, than maybe doing something would take her mind off Vegeta. She used to cook a lot for Vegeta. Sometimes she still did. She remembered how when she got mad, she'd make him cook.

_Flashback_

"Damnit I'm a saiyan warrior! Do I look like a chef!?!" Vegeta screamed at Bulma. She had on her working clothes and was about to go into the basement.

"Well I can't do it for you, I have to go clean up your mess." Bulma said putting on a pair of gloves.

"Can't you make my lunch, and then go fix the damned gravity machine?" Vegeta complained. Bulma looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Considering your appetite? I don't have the entire afternoon to make your lunch, you did more than blow up the gravity machine."

"What did I do?" 

"You turned the gravity up too freakin high genius. The power in the rest of the house is gone." 

"Point being?" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed in frustration just leaving him there while she went down the dark stairs with a flashlight.

Vegeta knew what her point was though. He wasn't stupid. He just thought it was fun to get her frustrated. 

As his stomach grumbled, Vegeta immediately regretted turning the gravoty machine on that high. What was he supposed to do for lunch?!? He went into the kitchen and went into the fridge. This couldn't be that hard. After vividly remembering Frieza, he felt pathetic about even fretting.

"Now let's see," Vegeta mumbled to himself going through the fridge. Bulma had put ice in it because it was off.

He looked around, shifting through the lairs of ice on each shelf. He saw some bread towards the back and grabbed it. He decided to make a sandwich. When he got his head out of the fridge he pulled a plate out of the cupboard, and placed it on the counter. He unwrapped the wirey thing that wrapped around the opening of bread when you bought it. He was going to make a sandwich. When he opened it, his nose immediately stung and he through the bread against the wall to get it away from him.

"AHH! Shit! AHH! IT STINGS!!!" Vegeta yelled as his eyes watered. He covered his nose and ran over to the bread. He picked it up and ran to a window, opened it as fast as he could and through it with his saiyan strength. It flew towards the sky and where it landed was anyone's guess.

When Vegeta went up to get the fresh scented aerosol can, he ended up using it until the pressure in the can was about gone.

After that was done, Vegeta went and got some canned corn out of the pantry, after making sure it was good, he put the can in the microwave.

"Now let's see, what else can we make in the microwave." Vegeta mumbled to himself. He then decided to warm up the corn first, and than look for a meat. The tin can was in the microwave so he just set the time to five minutes and waited. 

After a while the can started sparking and Vegeta, wondering if this was supposed to happen. After a few seconds the microwave blew up leaving part of the base to be oozing with some gooey corn that had smashed against part of the sides. The rest was hanging all around the kitchen, along with pieces that were once part of a microwave.

"VEGETA! WHAT WAS THAT!?!" an angry voice sounded from downstairs.

"Uh, nothing!" Vegeta yelled hopefully.

Despite what he said, footsteps thundered up the stairs and Bulma looked in horror at the mess in the kitchen.

_End Flashback_

A small smile came to Bulma's face as she pictured that. Vegeta had tried to explain what happened, and later on they laughed about it as Vegeta recalled the memory and Bulma could picture it as clearly as day.

She wondered what it would be like if Vegeta had been here to remember that with her. She could see him slightly smiling at the memory. Vegeta was sometimes tough, and he acted like it, but he was always something softer. But he couldn't show that, because he was supposed to be a strong warrior, and warriors didn't have emotions. But when he smiled, he seemed so kind, and warm. Bulma loved his small smile, as she pictured him sitting across he table from her, smiling. 

She then broke and started to cry. Damnit! Why couldn't he be here? Why did he have to die! Damnit! Damnit! 

She wished she had seen it sooner. That damned disease! Why hadn't she looked for it sooner. If she paid attention to it sooner, maybe she could of found a cure.

_Flashback, again_

Over the past few weeks Bulma noticed how Vegeta seemed to have less energy. He gradually started training a little bit less, lower gravity and less time in there. He was becoming more restful, and a little bit more quiet. He spent a little bit more time with her, admiring her a little more. Being more appreciative. 

Bulma didn't say anything, she enjoyed more time with Vageta. But after a while something seemed wrong. Instead of vigorously working for hours at a time, he'd spend less than ten minutes in there, coming out with a look that he only wore after he gave up arguing with Bulma. Like he was saying _this is useless, what's the point in doing this anymore?_ Bulma tried to excuse it by saying maybe she somehow misread his expression and maybe he was just sick of training twenty-four seven. 

After a while Vegeta stopped eating. He was getting paler, and his energy seemed to fade away. He was starting to stay up later, despite the fact he was getting even more tired than usual. He'd make a fire, and sit in an armchair in front of the flames until it was ash. He'd sit their resting his head in his arm, seeming kind of distant. 

Sometimes Bra would com in, wondering if something was wrong. When he'd be silent, showing only something a small smile. She'd just stick her arms up in the air, and Vegeta would grab her from under her arms and bring her up to his lap. She'd just sit on his knee, leaning up against him slowly falling asleep.

One night while Vegeta was putting the wood in the fireplace, Bulma came in. She felt bad for procrastinating about this for so long. As she came in, Vegeta turned around and clapped his hands together, getting rid of the dirt on them. 

"Hello," he said with a small smile.

"Vegeta," Bulma started but suddenly stopped. Vegeta was waiting for her to say something. She sighed. "Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked. A bit of worry flashed his face for barely a second. He bit his lower lip and looked at the ground.

"Nothing, I'm ok. Wh..." Vegeta started. Bulma suddenly looked angry.

"Don't lie to me!" Bulma suddenly snapped, taking one step closer. Vegeta however stood his ground, his eyes shifting from the floor to her eyes, and then back at the floor.

"Look at my eyes!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta did so, and then noticed she was ever so slightly tearing. "Now tell me what is wrong." she demanded. Vegeta then sighed.

"I'm sick." he said. 

"Do know what it is?" Bulma figured it was something big. Being a saiyan, he had a strong immunity.

"I know exactly what it is." Vegeta slowly whsipered. He paused for a moment. "Realey morte." he said.

"What is it?"Bulma asked not sure if she wanted to hear.

"Roughly translated from tuffle," he paused. "it is something like royal death. It only shows up in the royal family. Every saiyan king or prince that doesn't die in battle will die of realey morte. It only shows up in the royal family. There is no cure."

Bulma's lower lip started quivering, and single tear came down.

"There has to be a cure," she said. "Maybe I can fin..."

"There is no cure! Saiyan's have been searching for a cure for generations. Do you want to know how far we came? No where! Nothing was found, we made no progress! We don't even know what it is!" Vegeta suddenly yelled. Bulma looked at the ground. Her head was suddenly spinning. A whirlwind of thoughts within her mind. Everything seemed blurred. This was impossible! Saiyan's were supposed to have longer life spans.

"What about Trunks, and Bra?!" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. They are as much human as they are saiyan. Maybe because of their human genes they won't get it. But it's unsure." Vegeta said.

The next morning Bulma woke up earlier than usual. She was going to scan his body for any type of virus and infection with an old machine she made a while back. What it did was find the problem and then within a certain amount of time create the anti cell, which would then go the body and attach themselves to the virus, and eventually kill them. The problem with the saiyans not finding anything out about it didn't scare her one bit. Maybe they didn't have the technology she did. 

When Vegeta saw it, he thought it was a little odd.

"Just lie down on that table." Bulma said. Vegeta hesitated, but then got on it and lied down. In front of it, down towards his feet, there was another table of equal length, but it looked would fold out. Vegeta could guess what was going to happen.

As soon as Vegeta was ready, the table below him elevated upwards, and the folded over him. It was bearly a foot above him and Vegeta didn't like the small environment. It made him feel claustrophobic. In a few moments he heard a small buzzing as the table above him started lightly growing green. A darker line of green, started to form above his face. It started to go down, than it bounce back up and then bounce back down going back and forth.

Bulma was down by the controls. She was looking onto the monitor, which was show the imprint of something that resembled a troll. Bulma noticed real dark red areas on it though. Most of it actually. That wasn't good news. It meant that he was sick. Badly. If it showed blue, you were in excellent shape, green was ok, yellow was a cold or flu, red was death. Dark red...

But that was ok. The machine would create anti versions and Vegeta would be ok. Vegeta was done in about two minutes and Bulma told him the results, but he wasn't surprised. 

"... and red is death. Parts of you are dark red." Bulma said quietly. Vegeta nodded. His face was blank. No sadness, no surprise. There wasn't even relief, after she reminded him of the cure. Vegets just nodded and looked at the ground again.

After the machine finished finding the cure, it took a while to give the amount of time to figure how long it would take to create. Then it answered.

"Seventy-two hours, twenty three minutes and forty six seconds." it said.

Two days later, half an hour before the cure was finished, Bulma came to wake to Vegeta up. Only to find he wouldn't wake up.

Frantically, she went to Goku's to ask for the Dragonballs he collected last week when he got bored. After hearing why, he immediately brought them out and the dragon rose right in front of Goku's house. 

Bulma made her wish, but found the dragon couldn't bring him back if he died of natural causes.

_End Flashback_

Bulma hated that memory. She could have cured him too! If she paid attention, and not ignored him.

She then remembered the funeral and what Goku said. She didn't go to his house yesterday because she needed to adjust to this first, but now she decided maybe she should go. She needed to talk.

She grabbed a coat and went out. Now that it was windy, and the middle of November it was a little bit chilly. She didn't change out of her morning robe, she was plenty covered up and Goku wouldn't mind. 

She started the car and was on her way to Goku's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not as good as chapter 1? Figured. Sorry this chapter stunk, I was going to write about her at Goku's at the end of this chap, but I decided to do it next time. Chapter three will be out soon enough, and maybe I have some more things to write about. It will be shorter so it will come out sooner. Review! I need reviews!! Oh, and I almost forgot.

Thank-you Secretsquirl, SCAV, Trunks888, Jessica, MoonFairy, anastashia, Lauryn, Nekoni, Majin Launch, Dark Eternal, and Ana. Thank-you!!!!!!!! 


	3. Coffee Break (don't ask)

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block badly. It always happens after chapter 2. I am now up and 4:00 am, and have been working on this since 1:00. I felt bad about the long delay. I wish I could make it up to you guys. I tried by working on this late into the night.

Also, this chapter kind of stinks. I know I said that about the last chapters and I got good feedback anyway. But I do think this is not one of the better ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku woke up on that Wednesday morning, but didn't get up. He lied in bed, looking at the ceiling. He had no reason to get up. Yes, he could train, but it wasn't as fun without Vegeta. 

He felt so lonely. Vegeta had been his only friend, and the only person he'd really seen since Chichi left. Vegeta had trained with Goku almost everyday. Except for the few weeks before he died. He had helped him get over the loss of Chichi. _Stupid onna_, Vegeta would say every once in a while. He never really liked Chichi. There always seemed to be something about her that always pissed him off for some reason. Maybe it was her disgust with people who fought, maybe it was the fact that she treated Goku like shit, maybe the fact that she saw herself superior to everyone. She thought she was so damn special. One of the reasons he let her leave so easily. If it weren't for the fact that they both loved their children, Gohan and Goten, Goku would have left her so much sooner. Stupid bitch. Goku knew she never cared for him either. Just by the fact that she tried to make Gohan so much different from him.

Goku didn't know why he felt so depressed after Chichi left. Maybe it was because it was quieter. Maybe it was because he cared for her more than he thought. Or maybe it was because of the fact that he now had to learn to cook and clean himself. Alas! Something the bitch was useful for! 

The whole thing gave him mixed emotions. Relief, hurt, anger, sadness. 

Maybe he'd go somewhere today. But where? He always found amusement parks fun, but it'd seem kind of empty with no one to share the fun with. At least that was how he felt. What else could he do? The beach? No, same problem as the amusement park. Movie? That might work. But nothing good was out yet. As a matter a fact, he never cared for movies when he thought about it. Shit! Was the world against him? Maybe he could visit Gohan. No, nowadays Gohan was always at work. Who knew where Goten was. Bulma? No. He would, but she needed time to get used to the loss of Vegeta. If she wanted to see him she would. If he went over, she'd probably say yes just to be nice to him, but she wouldn't really want to. That would be kind of selfish. He thought for a moment. 

_Ding-dong _

Goku blinked and sat up. Who would that be. Goku got up, got a robe on and went downstairs. Maybe it was a package. But he lived 500 miles away from the nearest post office! Maybe it was Gohan.

He went downstairs and opened the door. Some of the cool air hit his skin the moment he opened it.

"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed in surprise. Bulma nodded. "Come in," Goku invited. She was always welcome, she didn't even have to wait for him to ask. She just walked in, and Goku invited her to sit down. For some reason it felt somewhat awkward. He couldn't say why. It had something to do with Vegeta. 

"Do want some coffee."

"Oh, no thanks." Bulma replied politely sitting down.

"'kay, hold on a minute while I get some for me." Goku said going off into the kitchen. On his way there he stopped at the thermostat and turned up the heat a little bit for Bulma. He himself didn't mind, but she was probably cold. He then went into the kitchen and turned the maker on. 

Bulma noticed how nice his living room looked now that Chichi was gone. It was less cluttered with annoying pictures of her and her stupid paintings which Goku didn't get. Well, no one really did.

She noticed the pictures on the mantle, which were nicely arranged. The one to the center was a picture of everyone taken a few years ago, when Trunks and Goten were about six and seven. Marron was also there, and to the center was Goku and Bulma. Goku was to the left with Chichi to his left, and Gohan and Videl next to that, But Vegeta next to Bulma. He was showing part of is side his face towards the camera, his crossed arms and body facing away. Bulma noticed Vegeta never photographed himself with a smile. Bulma felt a little sad for a moment. 

Bulma looked at another assortment of photos, and then she saw one she hadn't seen in a while. It was of her and Goku when she was sixteen. They were showing off their smiles and Bulma was in her happy, high energy states.

It was taken during Bulma's hunt for the dragonballs. Bulma remembered that trip. As she thought about it, she realized that if hadn't been for that hunt, she never would have met Goku. When she thought about it, if it weren't for that hunt, the world would be very different. Pilaf would have gathered the balls and ruled the world, the red ribbon army would've succeeded being the most powerful, Goku wouldn't get as much special training from Master Roshi and all his training after that because he'd live in his little forest forever. Then Raditz would come after that and easily kill Goku. But there would be no androids or Cell because Gero would have no reason make androids for his revenge. But that wouldn't matter. But actually, the world would probably be wiped out anyway because Goku probability wouldn't have had his tail cut off. 

Goku returned a few moments later holding two cups of coffee, one of which was almost white.

He set them both down and sat down on a recliner across from Bulma. He leaned forward, and didn't really recline. 

"You didn't have to make me coffee." Bulma said picking the darker colored one and sipping it.

Goku shrugged.

"Well apparently you did want some." Goku said sipping his. Bulme nodded and sipped some more.

"I thought you didn't even like coffee. When we were kids you'd complain about it being bitter." 

"Yeah, but I just drink it to wake up. I can get rid of the bitter flavor." Goku said. "I put lot's of French Vanilla Creamer, and a lot of sugar." Goku said, explaining why his coffee was almost white.

"Goku probably less than half of that is actually coffee!" 

Goku shrugged and sipped on his coffee.

"So?"

"You'll always be that 12 year old kid."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with my coffee."

"Nothing," Bulma said with a small smile, which was hidden behind her cup as she sipped on her coffee. It was just the fact that he'd go to great lengths to avoid the simplest things. Such as the bitterness of his coffee. Like he'd do when he was twelve. Always getting rid of the bad parts.

Goku put his down as he then looked at her.

Bulma than saw his gaze and put her's down.

"So how are you." Goku asked.

Bulma just kind of shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Bulma shrugged. _I guess_. Do you remember when we were younger and I couldn't get you to stop talking?" Goku asked.

Bulma smiled.

"Yes I remember. I was an annoyingly whiny brat that never stopped talking." 

"You weren't annoying or whiny," 

Bulma then raised her eyebrow.

"Sure about that?"

"Ok, so you were sometimes whiny."

******************************************************************

In the background it was beautiful. There was a forest all around him, that came in a bowl, and at the bottom was a lake. The early fog gad set itself upon the ground and it was starting to clear away as the day went by. 

As the birds chirped merrily in the background, it appeared as a start to a beautiful day.

On the lake stood a single house. Probably three stories, with the label "CC" on the side. It was a capsule house. A few hundred miles away from everyone else.

Trunks was taking his leaf of absence from work and was at his lake house. It was far out so he was guaranteed to be left alone. Be left away from the world. Good. He was still trying to get over the loss of his father by getting him out of his mind. Trunks resorted to his book.

He stayed up late writing some novel he was going to sell to a publisher. They liked an idea he had about species from another planet now on earth, and what they go through to save it. And they looked human. They like the idea, but he gave up on it. It was overdue, but maybe they'd accept it anyway. He stayed up late working on it, to do anything to get his mind off everything. 

He was now off his laptop and sitting against a corner. He was restless and had no idea what to do. He felt his energy draining from him all the time. It wasn't the late hours, he'd been like this for a while now. His energy was draining away and he had a loss of appetite. He noticed his reflection was getting pale and he didn't feel like training. It felt like there was no point to it for some reason.

He first figured it had to do with the loss of his father, but for some reason he felt like he was coming down with something. Something bigger than a cold.


End file.
